


Abducted

by 2Lot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Secret Admirer, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Lot/pseuds/2Lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 1x12. Peter isn't killed but gets away and keeps planning to make Scott and Derek part of his pack. For this he kidnaps Stiles and Allison to blackmail them. Too bad Stiles didn't even know he could be used to blackmail Derek. Stiles/Derek SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, trying a new fandom here. I'm hoping this'll be well received.

Summary: Starts during the last episode of Season One, after Peter offered to bite Stiles. After that they still go to the Hale house to fight the alpha but things dont turn out excately the same way. They fail to kill him and he gets away.

Warnings: slash, angst, some violence

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, I'm just borrowing the characters from the show. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nightly wind rustled through the leafs above him as Peter Hale stood in the woods still as a statue, merely listening to the sounds surrouding him.

He had run a far distance from the old Hale House after his confrontation with the Argent's and his treacherous betas, but he could still make out the faint sounds pointing them out. No one was following him, everybody too busy dealing with their own messes.

He listened to them yelling at each other, blaming each other for letting the alpha get away when they ahd been so close to destroying him. When Scott and Derek's shouting began to morph into growls, he heard the sound of an engine being started, a sure sign that Argent had deemed it safer to get his daughter out of the presence of so many werewolves before she ended up with a torn throat like her aunt.

Peter chuckled slightly as he lifted a hand to lick the woman's remaining blood off his fingers. Being forced to flee had been a defeat yes, but not one that could spoil the victory of finally having taken revenge on Kate. With her dead, he could now focus on other matters such as building a proper pack.

The question was where to start.

Everybody edible had betrayed him tonight. But then, he really hadn't expected much else. After all, being a leader wasn't about being liked, it was about being respected, or feared whichever worked best. Scott and Derek could hate him all they wanted, in the end it wouldn't matter, they would be his. And they would help him find new wolves for their pack.

Maybe he should start by convincing Scott to join him after all, he should be easier to convince than Derek. Sure, the boy would keep refusing to join him and keep trying to find a way to kill him like he had tonight -but with a little persuasion, precisely by threatening Allison properly this time, he would surely be seeing things his way soon enough.

On the other hand, he probably was with the Argent's after what had happened and he didnt want to meet them so soon again, not before he knew excately what to do with them.

Maybe he should go to Derek first. He would be harder to get back on his side especially now that he knew about his sister's murder, yes, but he would also be more valuable. Peter sighed, contemplating his plans while he strolled throught he nightly woods, further away from the Hale House. What he really needed was something to convince Derek to join him despite his ahtred for him. Something, or better yet someone to nicely blackmail him into obeying maybe. Derek's Allison so to speak. The problem was his nephew didn't care about anyone like that, not anymore, not since his whole family was dead and gone, killed by his crazy ex.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard the hasty steps of someone running through the woods, roughly towards him.

Were they following him after all? The quick heartbeat was human, the scent familiar so he quickly made out it wasn't Derek or Scott running after him. Curious, he climbed up into a tree, waiting for his pursuer to pass the spot where he'd just stood. It didn't take long until he caught sight of Scott's arrogant, annoying Lacrosse buddy. What was his name again? Jake? And what was he doing here all alone in the woods when he knew a dangerous alpha to be out here? Did he want to get eaten?

Peter shrugged; not about to question an opportunity he made to jump down and tackle the human. Just then, the kid suddenly started yelling so loud it startled the birds around him.

"Hey! I know you're still here! Come back! I want it! I want to be like you! Please!"

Peter arched an eyebrow, surprised but pleased with this sudden development. It seemed he wouldn't have to go out hunting for new members after all, not when they came looking for him. A smile formed on his face as he fixated the young man beneath him. Annoying, arrogant, and obviously not the brightest considering the position he was putting hismelf in -but he wasn't goign to be picky. At the very least he would have valubale information about Scott and his friends.

Without further hesitance he let himself fall, elegantly landing directly in front of the nameless jock. The young man gasped in shock, about to stumble backwards when Peter grabbed his arm tighly, immobilizing him.

"Your wish is my command." He knew his growing fangs were visible as he pulled his lips back in a wide smile, and took some satisfaction in the inevitable fear flashing in the boy's eyes as he closed in on him. He didn't wait for him to gather enough brain cells to scream before he clamped a hand over his mouth and lunged for his neck.

xxx

"How the hell am I supposed to know which chick Derek digs? Why does it even matter? I thought we were going to do cool werwolfy stuff, like running and hunting and listening in on people's secret conversations."

Peter barely kept himself from growling audibly.

Considering it was a full moon the transformation had not taken long. Unfortunately, the same was true for the first traces of impatience with his newest addition to the pack. They were currently hiding out at Jackson's place, his cluless parents having gone out, but Peter already knew that he wouldn't be able to stand staying here for long. In the few hours they'd spent together, Jackson had turned out to be such bad company that he would already have killed him if he didn't know he needed some help for his plans.

"If you keep annyoing me you'll see me doing something really cool and werwolfy that involves my fangs and your throat," he warned, eyes flashing red. Jackson backed up immediately, taking the hint at last.

"Alright, relax man, just saying," he tried to placate him, "Fine, let me think here...I've never seen him with any girl. He always just hangs around Scott and Stiles."

"For obvious reasons, yes," Peter snapped, annoyed. He didn't need someone telling him what he already knew. "Fine, forget about that. We'll worry about Scott first." "

Jackson looked at him, suddenly uneasy, "You're not gonna kill him are you?"

"Why? Having second thoughts already? You wanted to be in my pack, Jackson, that means it's my way or a detour to the graveyard, do we understand each other?" He closed in on the boy, staring him down threateningly.

"Yes!" Jackson all but yelped, pressing his back to the wall behind him as he caved, "Yes. It's cool, I don't really like those losers anyway, I just meant-"

"I'm not going to kill Scott," Peter interrputed, "I'm going to threaten to kill the people he loves and thus blackmail him into joining us."

Jackson blinked at his sudden change in tone, "I thought you tried that already and it didn't work."

Peter growled at him, but turned away, knowing it would be no good to get too upset now, "Well, the last time Scott kept following me around to make sure the person I was with stayed safe. But he's not going to be able to do that if two people he cares about are in danger at the same time but in diffrent locations, is he now?"

"Uh..."

"That's where you come in, Jackson," Peter explained slowly, "So listen up, this is the plan. I'm going to call Scott's mom and ask her to meet me. She'll tell Scott and he'll come running to protect her...which leaves Allison unprotected. You're going to go to her house and take her from there. Bring her to the location we discussed."

He waited to see if Jackson had actually understood, relieved when the teenager finally nodded. He had neglected to mention that of course Allison wouldtn be entirely unprotected, but then, that was why Jackson would be taking the risk of kidnapping her instead of him. Luckily, the thought didn't occur to his new ally. He looked uncomfortable at the idea of kidnapping his sort of firend but didn't protest, "Uh, okay. What-what will you be doing?"

Peter smiled darkly. "You get the girlfriend, I'll get the best friend."

xx

It was not half an hour later when Peter arrived in front of the Sherriff's house, pleased that his plan was working out so far. Scott wasn't here and if everything had gone right, he wasn't at Allison's anymore either which should give Jackson an easy game.

He smiled, liking his plan better and better by the second. Taking two people had just been a backup plan but now it looked like Scott actually wouldn't be protecting either of them. How convenient for him. Two people meant he had one freebee so to say. If Scott didn't comply he could always kill one to make a point and still have the other as leverage. If Scott did agree he could always turn one of them into a wolf and thereby kill two birds with one stone.

He looked up at Stiles' dark window, his smile widening. It looked like Mr Stilinski Jr. might get the privilige of the bite after all.

Not wanting to lose any more time, he swiflty made his way onto the roof and to the window, delighted to find it wasn't even locked. Stiles was either very naive or so used to people sneaking into his room that he'd become used to leaving it open. He silently slid into the room, taking a moment to look around the dark and quiet room.

Stiles was lying on the bed, snoring softly and completely unaware of his presence. He was still clothed in his pants and shirt, seemingly having dropped from exhaustion the minute he came in. Well, he wouldn't be getting much sleep with what he'd planned for him.

Peter listened for a moment to make sure the rest of the house was quiet, then he moved further into the room and towards the bed. If Stiles was exhausted enough he might not even have to wake him up. He would miss out on the entertainment of the boy having a heart attack upon waking up with a homicidal alpha werewolf in his face but then he still needed him and he doubted he would take a second hit to the head in one evening very well.

So he leaned down carefully , just about to pick up his prey, when a sudden scent distracted him form his plans.

He froze.

Derek.

His scent was here, all around him, strong and fresh. He almost whirled alround, sure that his nephew must be standing behind him -but there were no sounds, no heart beats except for theirs. They were still alone.

Peter raised an eyebrow as he contemplated this.

It was safe to assume that both Scott and Derek visited Stiles' room frequently, and he could smell both of them in here. But this...it smelled like Derek had been here not half an hour ago. His scent clung to the sheets, to Stiles himself. What could Derek have been doing in here tonight, considering Stiles looked like he'd been asleep for a while? He certainly wasn't the type to talk about his emotions with a friend, especially not someone he took extra care to be rude to everytime they met. But what else could he have wanted here if not talk to Stiles about something he needed?

Peter stared at the sleeping boy on the bed for a long time.

Then it finally clicked.

He hadn't been here to talk, he'd been here to make sure Stiles was alright. That had to be it. The thought brought a victorious grin to Peter's face. Sneaky, sneaky Derek. Going around pretending to care about nothing and no one only to then slip into some sleeping kid's room at night just to make sure he was safe and sound after the night they'd had.

It seemed he had found something to use against Derek after all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

x

Peter Hale stood over Stiles' bed with a mischievous smile on his face. 

Who would have thought that his stone faced nephew had a soft heart on the inside? A soft spot for Scott's best friend that he tried hard to conceal with his overtly gruff behavior.

It seemed this was his lucky day. He had found something to use against Derek after all.

x

Derek was only a few miles away from the Sheriff's house when an ill feeling in the pit of his stomach made him halt. He crouched on the last roof he had landed on, staring at his claws digging into the pantiles.

Somehow he just wanted to turn around and run right back to where he was coming from.

'Don't be an idiot, Derek. You were just there and he was fine.'

He really had a ton of things to worry about right now, all having to do with the threat that was his uncle. He couldn't afford to spend the night staring at a sleeping teenager who was oblivious to his presence, he had already spent the past hour doing that and feeling foolish because of it.

The truth was he had just been unable to stay away and not make sure the boy was alright. Especially considering that Peter was still out walking the streets. So what if it seemed foolish to follow Scott and Stiles to the hospital to make sure Peter wouldn't attack them again, or to make sure Stiles got home alright…or to sneak into his room and watch over his sleep?

Just being able to sit there and listen to the boy's steady breaths had calmed his temper ten times more than running around aimlessly through the woods could have.

Yes, he was furious that Peter had gotten away, that Laura hadn't been avenged. But at least nothing had happened to Stiles.

Derek pressed his eyes shut tightly for a moment. He didn't like to let these pesky emotions inside him roam freely and mess with his reason but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. He couldn't change the fact that despite his behavior he cared deeply for Scott's best friend, that he loved him even. He could merely pretend it wasn't so to the rest of the world. And that at least was something he was good at. As far as he could tell no one suspected a thing.

How would they with the way he treated Stiles on a daily basis, how could they even begin to imagine that he kept the boy at a distance only to protect him? No one knew, especially not Stiles himself.

The second he had realized his feelings weren't going away, Derek had decided that no one could know. Not only because he would definitely be rejected but because it marked a weakness he couldn't afford to have. Stiles could get hurt because of him. By anyone who wanted to harm him, by the Argents, by Peter, and even by his own wolf he failed to keep control over himself. The last part was what scared him the worst really.

That didn't mean though that he didn't worry secretly every time Stiles got himself in danger because of him or Scott. He was just a breakable human after all.

Tonight when he'd found out that Peter had practically kidnapped Stiles from the football field he'd nearly lost it, unable to think clearly which probably was one of the reasons his uncle had been able to get away in the first place.

Derek sighed heavily. He'd thought he would be less on edge after seeing that Stiles was safe in his room but somehow his anxiety had just seemed to increase with every foot he put between himself and the Sheriff's house.

'Oh, the hell with it.'

He had turned around and was running back towards the house before he knew it. So what if he would feel foolish sitting on Stiles' roof the entire night, it would be worth it.

The house wasn't even in sight yet when he heard it. A voice coming from the exact same location he was headed in. Soft and sharp and terribly familiar. Sickly sweet and taunting almost.

"Oh, Derek…"

Peter.

His heart dropped into his stomach when he realized what this had to mean. He ran faster, fear gripping him tightly.

The closer he came the more certain he became of the fact that no Peter was in Stiles' house. In his room.

"Better hurry, Derek. I'm not going to stand here all night."

He held his breath as he finally slid through Stiles' open window, praying that he wasn't too late. His heart missed a beat when he saw his uncle leaning over Stiles' bed, motions obscured by the darkness surrounding them.

His vision turned red without him being able to stop it as pure hatred mixed with his fear for Stiles' life. He didn't take the time to think as a snarl escaped his lips and he shifted partially, about to tackle the alpha when Peter turned around, holding up one hand to stop him. The other was hovering closely over Stiles, just in the crook between his shoulder and his neck.

Derek stopped in his tracks, petrified, terrified of triggering a surely fatal movement of his uncle's hand. And Stiles was just lying there, completely unaware of the danger he was in. Not that he could have really done much against Peter had he been awake...

His uncle smiled at him in his usual blood chilling manner, and for a moment Derek was sure he was seeing right through him, tearing his darkest secret right out of his head with those red eyes.

"Hello, Derek. I was just about to have a little midnight snack. I know we haven't been on the best term with you trying to kill your own flesh and blood and all, but I can understand you were upset about Laura. So, my offer to join in still stands," he smiled darkly, "What do you say?"

Derek growled, infuriated at the way the alpha was talking so emotionlessly about what had happend between them.

He really, really wanted to go for the man's throat, despite the pain that would follow -but he couldn't, not with Stiles' in danger. All he could do was try and evacuate him first somehow and hope Peter was only interested in him and not in Scott's little sidekick. Hope that he would not notice his scent all over the room and that he would misinterpret the racing of his heart.

"Why don't we take this outside? This between you and me." He prayed that his apprehension and nervousness didn't show through the layers of aggression and hatred he coated it with.

Peter's knowing smile made his insides twist.

"But it really isn't, is it, Derek?" he smirked, eyes gleaming with amusement and triumph, "Not anymore."

His fingers lightly traced the skin of Stiles' neck, making it hard for Derek to keep his wolf in check at all. Then, without giving him the chance to deny it, Peter lifted his arm and made to lash out, aiming for Stiles' throat.

"Don't!" Derek hissed, jumping forward in panic, all pretense blown to the wind by instinct.

Before he could push the older man away though, Peter grabbed him by his collar forcefully, Stiles forgotten as he turned to his nephew again, their faces just inches apart. His eyes were gleamed red as he stared him down. "Deny it, go ahead. Tell me you don't care about him. I'll be happy to prove you a liar."

Derek just stared back, cold dread spreading in his veins when he realized it was already too late to save anything.

Peter knew.

He went slack in his uncle's grip and stopped fighting, knowing that he couldn't do anything that would endanger Stiles' life.

Peter just smiled victoriously, white teeth gleaming in the sparse light.

"I should have known," he chuckled faced with Derek's expression of defeat and misery, "Back at the hospital you saved him once already. I accounted your fast heartbeat to your seeing me again. Clearly, I was mistaken."

Derek just glared silently. There was nothing left to say. The only options he had left now were bargaining or begging or giving his life trying to save Stiles. It all depended on what Peter's goal was, if he was just playing with him or if he truly wanted to see him suffer some more.

"What do you want?" he ground out, dreading the answer already.

He didn't have to wait long. "I have a proposition for you, Derek," Peter explained, still smiling, "and I think that this time we will come to an agreement."

x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I have a proposition for you, Derek," Peter said, still smiling, "and I think that this time we will come to an agreement."

x

Stiles was awakened from his uneasy sleep by a strange voice in his bedroom.

At first he discarded it as the remaining matter of his dreams but when it didnt fade but grew more substantial -deep, male, distressed? - he growled in irritation, pulling his pillow over his head. Why the hell did people think it was okay to constantly invade his room through his window? First Scott, later Derek...was it a wolf thing to never use the front door?

He refused to open his eyes, still hoping he'd be able to go back to sleep. Had he thought it was Derek in his room he might have been more alert, but he knew Derek would be busy chasing his uncle tonight and probably for a while after depending on how far Peter had gotten by now. Which only left Scott as an option.

"Scott, I swear to you, if this is another wolf emergency I'm done...I almost got killed twice tonight, I'm sore all over from being pushed around by psychos and I'm not about to get up again just because of something, something, Allison."

He made sure to lay as much conviction as possible into the statement, hoping the messge would carry properly even muffled by a yawn and his pillow. In his mind there was no doubt that whatever the issue presented, Scott would lead with 'Allison needs...'. It was always about Allison. Stiles didnt want to dwell on that, he was happy his friend had found happiness - but he was still a little disappointed with Scott for never helping him against Peter. Where had Scott been when he'd been in danger tonight?

Stiles buried his face into his pillow. Yes, he had earned a right to be difficult, even if it was just for one night. "You hear me?" he mumbled when there was no answer, "I'll find myself a new friend, a stone maybe, a potato. Anyone with less drama than you."

Instead of an answer he received a chuckle, one that was definitely male and familiar but also defintely not Scott. Within half a second, Stiles was wide awake, heart hammering in his chest as he scrambled to sit up and press his back to the wall behind him.

Peter.

Peter Hale, face covered by shadows but definitely recognizable and another bulky man, a goon maybe, lurking behind him in the darkness. Definitely not a good sight to wake up to.

Stiles stared at the intruders, trying to find a rational thought in his head while his body was having the old familiar fight or flight reaction. No wonder considering a vengeful alpha werewolf was standing not three feet away, smirking down at him like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to be lurking in his room at night and listen in on his private conversations.

"Hello again, Stiles," he quipped, clearly amused by the human's reaction.

"You! What-I mean...oh, God...you're gonna kill me after all, aren't you?"

'Oh no, this isn't happening. Not twice in one night! Where the hell are you Scott? Why is it always me?' 

He pressed his lips shut to keep from babbling on, mentally debating how far he would make it if he tried to run...

Peter scoffed, his expression somewhere between a sneer and a glare, "As much as I feel that that would be the appropriate reaction to the little stunt you and your friends pulled tonight, no, I'm not here to kill you. To the contrary actually: I'm here to exploit the vast amount of possiblities that you being alive brings."

His words sent a cold chill through Stiles. Instinctively, he pressed closer against the wall, trying not to let his rising fear show as he glared at the werewolf.

"I told you already I don't want your bite," he bit out, "So if that's what you want, for me to join your wolfpack, well you can just forget about that right no-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence before Peter's fingers were suddenly clamped around his throat in a movemt too fast for his eyes. Stiles gasped in shock, struggling fruitlessly to break free while the alpha dragged him off his bed effortlessly, coldly cutting off his air.

Before he could think of what to do though, the second man in the room suddenly moved, yelling out as he surged forward. It was only then that Stiles finally realized it was Derek. For a second which felt like a small eternity their eyes met and Stiles was so startled by the uncharacteristic look of fear in the older man's eyes that it momentarily erased questions like what Derek was doing here or why the hell he had done nothing to help him so far.

One second, before both of their attention was diverted by Peter who grabbed Derek's collar with his free hand at the same time that he tightened his hold on Stiles. The teenager winced and Derek's eyes flashed an angry bright blue, a growl emanating from his throat as his claws dug into the hand restraining him.

Peter didn't even seem fazed by it though; he merely raised an eyebrow expectantly, "Stand down, Derek. I'm just explaining our situation to Stiles here."

Both werewolves stared at each other for a long moment, then, to Stiles' utter surprise and horror Derek actually obeyed, backing up reluctantly. Peter smiled as he let go of his nephew, turning to Stiles again.

"As you can see I have already found someone to join my pack. You, I just need to make sure Scott joins me aswell."

Stiles stared at the man disbelievingly, trying not to think to much about the implications of that statement, choosing to worry about a more pressing issue instead.

What the hell was going on here? Why was Derek taking commands from his uncle? The last time they met he'd tried to rip the mans' throat out! It couldn't be true that he had joined Peter. Could it?

"Derek!" he protested, voice skipping from distress, "Do something! You're not actually with the guy who killed your sister, are you? You hate him, remember?"

To his dismay Derek didn't answer. In fact, he didn't even look into Stiles' eyes again, merely standing there with his jaw tense and his eyes hooded. He didn't do or say anything to prove Peter's words wrong and Stiles' heart fell as he realized this was actually happening.

His thoughts were interrupted by Peter suddenly letting go of his throat and grabbing his neck instead, shoving him in Derek's direction. The younger werewolf caught him by his arms as he stumbled into his chest, and Stiles felt him pulling them both slightly away from Peter. For a moment, Stiles hopes rose again -but Derek still didn't flee or fight, earning himself a pleased smile from his uncle.

"Derek answers to me now, Stiles," he said calmly, "If I say jump, he will jump, and if I say 'Help me kidnap Scott's best friend in order to blackmail him', he will do just that. Won't you, Derek?"

He looked at his nephew expectantly and amused, and Stiles followed his eyes, fully expecting Derek to contradict him. His heart fell when he looked into Derek's face. There was nothing there, no compassion, no indication that he was going to disagree. Stiles felt his insides grow cold, betrayal washing through him as he realized Peter wasn't bluffing.

"No..." He shook his head, disbelieving. He knew Derek didn't care much about him as a person, but they had been through so much together...Derek wouldn't betray him and Scott like this, especially not to Peter.

Except he was.

"No!" he recoiled, pushing away from Derek, suddenly furious in his hurt. The older man didn't let go though, his grip merely tightening until his fingers were digging into Stiles' arms painfully, keeping him in place.

"Don't make this harder on yourself than it has to be," he growled, dark eyes devoid of any sort of emotion.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek couldn't believe this was happening.

It felt like this whole night had just gotten even more of a nightmare when he would never have thought it possible. Still, there was nothing he could do now except damage control. Try and save what there was left worth saving.

He took one more second to strengthen his resolve, to allow himself to channel all of his hatred for Peter into his eyes as he stared the man down. Then it was time to follow through with what he'd started.

"Derek, let me go! I can't believe you're doing this!"

Stiles was still squirming in his grip, trying to get away with what was likely all of his strength. Derek barely noticed him struggling, holding on to the kid's arm like it was a life line.

"I'll bring him to the house in the woods," he told Peter darkly.

"Good." Peter smirked, the sadistic bastard, winking at Stiles like this was all some big joke, "I'm counting on you, nephew. Stiles, be a good little human and go along quietly. You don't want Derek to have to tie you up, now do you?"

Derek didn't take the time to watch the glee in his uncle's eyes at his own private joke, or to watch Stiles' facial color rapidly change from sheet whit to angry red and back. He whirled around, towards the door, dragging Stiles behind him. He didn't ask where Peter was going, though he suspected he would go check on Jackson's progress or go taunt Scott.

He didn't care. All he wanted was to get away. To get Stiles away.

Stiles wasn't making it easy though, making Derek drag him into the hallway kicking and screaming. "Let me go, let me go, you traitor, you utter and complete-"

He broke off, the breath knocked out of him when Derek whirled around at an inhuman speed and pressed him against the wall, a heavy hand clamping over his mouth.

"Shut up," he growled, then, when Stiles kept fighting him, "You'll wake your father."

He hated how the implication was enough to make the kid freeze up in dread, color washing out of his face. Hated the look Stiles was giving him, filled with so much anger and confusion and betrayal. It was obvious that no matter how badly he spoke of Derek usually, he had still been banking on him being at least partially good and trustworthy.

Derek clenched his jaw tightly, not allowing himself to let the sinking feeling in his chest affect him. This wasn't about Stiles liking or trusting him if it had ever been. This was about keeping him alive, even if he would hate him for how he did it.

He kept his hand over the teen's mouth, reaching out with the other to yank him away from the wall and against him, moving them down the corridor. Stiles stumbled along in front of him, shivering when they passed his father's bed room door.

Once outside, Derek hurried over to Stile's truck in the driveway, yanking open the door on the driver's side and pushing him inside, climbing in after him.

"Don't even think about it," he growled even before Stiles ever so much made a move to get out of the car.

Derek could hear his racing heart, the smell of his fear that was making him sick to his stomach but he said nothing. He needed Stiles to stay in the car and if it was only for his father's sake.

He watched and listened out into the night.

Peter was standing on the roof next to Stiles' window, looking down at them out of deep eyes. A smirk flashed over his face as he met eyes with Derek. Then he turned around and vanished into the night.

Derek started the engine, pulling onto the road.

"So how long have you been planning on betraying us, huh?" Stiles voice came from the side, shaky but mostly furious, "How long, Derek? I mean I don't expect much from you to begin with but to team up with the psycho who killed your own sister? Why? I mean what could be going on in that tattered brain of yours t-"

"Shut up, Stiles."

He didn't want to be so gruff. Did he ever?

But he needed to think. Needed to come up with a plan. But Stiles wouldn't be able to help even if he tried to explain. The teen was smart - but that wasn't in demand here. Even Derek didn't have the strength, or the ruthlessness to oppose Peter no matter the risk. The man had found his weakness, but explain that to Stiles –ever- was one of the last things on his list.

It would only make things worse if Stiles knew. Derek had no illusions about his affections ever being reciprocated –but that didn't mean that he wanted to deal with Stiles verbally dissecting his feelings right now as he surely would.

He just needed the teen to be alright. But peter was so strong, so lethal, so mad…he could snuff out his light in a blink. He shuddered, for a brief moment seriously considering just running with Stiles, to keep driving.

But no. Peter would find them. If only because Stiles would be screaming bloody murder all the good damn way to wherever he'd go.

No, the best option had to be to play along for now until he came up with something. Hope that Scott would just give in and join Peter, then nothing would happen to Stiles. Scot likely would, if only to save Allison. Then when they were pack, he and Scott could still figure out how to kill his bastard of an uncle. Yes. That sounded like a good plan.

It just didn't exactly feel like one.

Stiles looked like he was poised to spring on his seat next to Derek, exhibiting all the characteristics of a chased bunny rabbit. It was really distracting.

"Calm the fuck down, alright?" he half snapped, "I can't think over your heart beat. Nothing will happen to you."

"Oh, yeah?" Stiles snapped back, "Says the guy who just KIDNAPPED me out of my own bedroom in the middle of the night by threatening my father's life because of his uncle the SERIAL KILLER wants me tied up in his house in the woods! Weirdly that doesn't make me feel calm at all!"

Derek ground his teeth, fighting to keep his calm. "Peter wants Scott on his side. He won't hurt his friends and turn him against him with that. He just needs you as leverage."

Nothing changed about the smell of fear, or the erratic heartbeat, like he hadn't spoken at all.

He sighed, trying again. "Your dad is safe now, focus on that."

Stiles said nothing for along moment after that and in retrospect Derek should have known, should have heard the wheels turning in the teen's head. As it was he was completely unprepared when Stiles seemingly reached the logical conclusion that with his father out of danger he no longer had to play along with Derek and suddenly ripped the car door open, throwing himself out of the moving vehicle.

Derek's heart missed a beat as he realized what had happened. He slammed on the break, out of the car and on the road in milliseconds.

Stiles was lying in a heap on the concrete, road rash on his hands and face. His head was bleeding and his eyes fluttered, rolling back in his head when Derek turned him over hastily to inspect the damage. Great. Concrete 1, Stiles 0.

Fuck, he cursed inwardly. Leave it to Stiles to even mess up something as simple as this escape, and mess it up good. Like they didn't have enough problems already.

The teenager gave a pained moan when Derek scooped him up; he was only half conscious, barely responsive.

"Damnit, Stiles," Derek muttered as he hurried back to the car. This night was just getting worse and worse by the minute.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Sorry this took so Long!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek's heart sank when he pulled up in front of the old Hale house, darkness falling around the nightly forest as soon as he killed the Camaro's engine.

Even now, everything inside him was still screaming at him not to get out, to just keep driving, just get away and make sure Peter never ever got close to Stiles again.

The teenager was slumped against the passenger's seat, still unconscious from his earlier meeting with the concrete. Derek grimaced at the marks on his temple and cheek -he'd promised Stiles nothing would happen to him. (Although, what a stupid fucking statement had that been anyway considering he had been well in the process of fucking kidnapping the kid).

All in all, he wasn't doing a great job so far.

Not that that changed anything. Not that he could stop now just because he regretted his decision already. No. He would have to see this through now until he came up with a better plan.

Reluctantly, he got out of the car and walked around it, opening the door on the passenger side to lift Stiles into his arms.

He did his best not to think about how wrong it felt for the boy to be this quiet, this still... technically he was always aware of how painfully human Stiles was, how weak and breakable in comparison to them wolves. It just never seemed to register as much because the boy was always moving, always running his mouth, always so confrontational...

This, having him unconscious in his arms, feeling how light he actually was, seeing his pale skin torn and bleeding -it just made him feel so much more terrible, worse even then when Stiles had been yelling at him.

He was careful when he put him down on the mattress in his room, doing his best not to jostle him. He'd already checked for any possible broken bones and found none -so it was just the bruises he needed to mind.

Stiles remained unconscious and Derek hovered, for a moment uncertain what to do next.

Peter wasn't back yet -thank God- but he knew his uncle would probably want Stiles in the basement, if not chained up or something equally evil and disturbing. He grimaced thinking of the way Stiles' heart had raced with fear as he'd dragged him out of his bedroom.

No.

No way was he doing anything to make this even worse. Or let Peter for that matter.

He'd draw the line there -his uncle knew as well as he did that Stiles wouldn't be able to outrun them anyway, even if he tried. Restraints wouldn't be necessary. Bandages maybe.

Careful, he gripped Stiles chin to move his cheek into the light, see if there was any gravel in his wound. The skin under his fingers was warm and soft, and for a moment he was distracted with that.

Then he shook his head harshly.

No! Shit, his weakness was what had gotten them in trouble in the first place. He needed all his focus now. Plus, he was fairly certain Stiles wouldn't appreciate being pawed in his sleep, especially not by him. Especially, especially not under the circumstances.

Focus. The wounds. Right.

He was about to move on to inspect stiles' arms and hands when Stiles' eyelids fluttered. The scent of fear hit Derek in the same second that the human's heart started racing again, too fast for him to pull his hand away.

After, there was no need because Stiles immediately scrambled away from him, out of his reach.

His eyes were terribly bright and unblinking as they fixated him, then flickered around the room and back to him. There was no question that Stiles remembered everything.

Derek winced, but fought not to let it show, remaining in his spot, trying to think of what he could do to not make this any worse. To fix this somehow.

Ha fucking ha.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Please review, let me know what you think should happen :)


End file.
